The Free-Discourse Zone
Facebook and the Zone Easterling (2012) describes the aspects of the Zone in regards to Free-Trade Zones and Spatial software. She explores several aspects of a Zone, and herein lies their relation to Facebook as a Platform. The Facebook is a Zone in of itself. The Zone is Ancient and New The first argument Easterling presents is that the zone is ancient and new at the same time where the new version draws from the previous versions. Facebook is entirely new and old with features like the messenger app dating back to MSN messenger which has roots in traditional mail. Another feature is the discussions and groups. It has its roots in the forums of old where people debated about issues and in the marketplace where people came to trade and discuss. Groups have their roots in organizations previously formed in the actual world whereas now they are formed online. The Zone is a Legal and Economic Instrument Easterling goes on to discuss that the zone is both legal and an Economic Instrument. Facebook itself is an economic intrument. People connect from other businesses and share reviews on business pages. Reviews and rating help both consumers shape their decisions and buisness grow and prosper. Facebook being a legal instrument is evident enough, not needing further explanation. The Zone is Breeding Easterling argues that the zone is breeding, reforming and growing. Facebook as well is growing and changing constantly. As seen in Learning on Facebook Facebook has not only become a tool for social connection, but educational connection and learning. Facebook has evolved into a game platform with browser games sponsored on the site where you can challenge friends and work together. Facebook thrives on advertisements raking in income from the site and helping paying customers in advertising their products. Facebook is a growing organism. Updates and changes are constantly changing both the user experience, interface and purpose, and the creativity of the uses as well find innovative ways, or even counter productive ways (Like bullying and stalking) to use the site. The Zone is a City Evidently enough, Facebook as well can be considered a city in the way it represents our world and our community. Groups revolve around our likes and our proximity. We share local businesses and experiences from our city and connect with others in our city and create these micro communities online which resemble our real life cities. These micro communities connect to one another and grow, much like a world with free trade, this time it is free trade of information. The Zone is in the Cross-hairs of Extra-Statecraft Extra Statecraft is described by Easterling as being a portmanteau of both Statecraft and thing beyond the control of the state. In regard to Facebook, it is a tool of the state and statecraft in regard to politicians and governments using the platform to communicate and share news with their constituents and population. In regards to being separate from the state, it is not state owned, but rather a for profit site run outside of the government and moderated by non governmental officials. The government does not control Facebook (Though it can use it as a tool for observation) but it benefits from the people using it as they can use it as an outreach platform. Sources # Keller Easterling, "Zone: The Spatial Softwares of Extrastatecraft": http://kellereasterling.com/articles/zone-the-spatial-softwares-of-extrastatecraft